


Follow the car

by Killerwhale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Levi, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short, Slow paced car chase, like levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killerwhale/pseuds/Killerwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The stranger literally threw himself into Eren’s car.<br/>“Sir, I need you to follow that car.” The man pointed at a black car that had just passed by. Eren hesitated.<br/>What the fuck?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the car

**Author's Note:**

> A bad 7am one-shot, because I couldn't sleep.  
> I haven't slept at all and I'll probably regret posting this later.

Only seconds after the door had closed, it flew open once again. Eren looked up, thinking his sister had forgotten something, only to be startled by a stranger man entering his car hurriedly. The stranger literally threw himself into Eren’s car. 

“Sir, I need you to follow that car.” The man pointed at a black car that had just passed by. Eren hesitated. _What the fuck?_  
  
“I’m Detective Ackerman from Sina Police Department.” The man fumbled with his badge before he got it up and held it out for Eren to see. “And I need you to follow that car!”  
  
Eren was at a loss for words. He looked between the badge, the raven haired man and the black car, which was gradually getting further and further away.  
  
“NOW!” The man raised his voice. The demanding tone made Eren snap out of it. He put his car in drive and drove back onto the main street. He had never bothered to shut the car off, he was just supposed to drop off his sister off at work at a local bar, and now he had involuntarily become a part of a car chase? At least he was on the right side of chase.  
  
“Slow down,” The detective spoke up. “Don’t drive too fast. We don’t want them to know we’re following them.” Eren slowed down a bit, having thought he was about to be a part of some high speed car chase made him hit the gas pedal with a little bit too much force. Maybe Mikasa was right about him spending too much time playing GTA after all.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Was all Eren managed to say.  
“What’s your name?”  
“It’s Eren.”  
“Ok, Eren. My name is Levi Ackerman. I work for Sina PD. This isn’t anything dangerous, ok? I need you to trust me, stay calm and follow that car for a while. Can you do that?”

Eren nodded in response. He kept his eyes on the road and the black car in front of him. It was late, the sun was going down and not many cars were on the road. The car was headed out of the city, out on the open road and Eren felt he had no choice but to listen to the detective and follow.

 

* * *

 

 

They had been driving for the better half of an hour, still following the black car. The town was long left behind and they were driving on an open road, with cornfields stretching on both sides, stretching out over the horizon, where the sun was going down.  
  
“So, you’re saying you can kidnap me and my car, make me drive out in the middle of fucking nowhere, but you can’t tell me why we are stalking this other car to the ends of the earth?” Eren had gotten his voice back and could no longer keep his questions in.  
“Yes, that is exactly what I’m saying. Stop being a brat about it.”  
“I’m not being a brat about it.” Eren defended himself. “You’re wasting my precious time and money here. I think I have the right to know why.”  
“You don’t have the right to know shit, brat.” Levi spat. “I’m sure you would’ve wasted the evening playing videogames anyway. As for your precious money I’ll make sure you get money for gas, so don’t worry about it.” He was leaning into his seat, keeping his eyes steady in front of him on the black car. Eren looked over at him. The detective had straight black hair, styled with an undercut, which for some reason Eren thought looked ridiculously good. His eyes were narrow and dark circles and his skin looked smooth and pale. He was hot, Eren thought. Levi was wearing a grey jacket, but Eren could still see that he had muscular arms and legs.  
  
“Can you at least tell me how long this will go on? I have a life I have to get back to eventually.” Eren tapped on the steering wheel. The excitement of the car chase had faded with time and Eren thought about all the studying he had been planning on procrastinating in favor of playing video games that evening. Not that he could say that out loud. Letting the detective know he was right about Eren not having anything better to do, was the last thing he wanted.

“For as long as it takes.”  
“For all I know that badge could be fake and I’m really being kidnapped right now.” Eren thought out loud.  
“Why the fuck would I want to kidnap you?” The police officer snorted.  
“For my exotic looks and hot body.” Eren joked with a grin. Levi stole a glance over at him. The kid did in fact look exotic. He looked tan, which wasn’t very usual in Sina. Dark brown hair and big, vibrant teal eyes. The sinking sun was hitting his face making him glow slightly and it almost looked like his eyes sparkled with gold. His body didn’t look too bad either. Slim, muscular, probably taller than Levi, but who wasn’t?

A loud CRACK dragged Levi back to earth. The car slowed down. Another loud noise came from the car. Eren’s eyes widened in panic and realization.  
“No. No, please.” He begged, like the car would listen to his pleading. He kept repeating _no_ and _fuck_ over and over as he drove the car to the side of the road and turned it off. Thin spirals of smoke was coming up from the hood of the car. The realization hit Levi, who dragged his hand through his hair and slumped back in his seat, cursing internally in a duet with Eren.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” They both got out of the car and Eren ran to the front, opened the hood of the car, only to be met by a wall of smoke and the smell of gasoline. Levi stood next to the car and watched as the black car pulled ahead, not wanting to admit the loss to himself.  
  
Eren coughed as he stepped away from the smoke, waiting for it to decrease. Levi walked up ahead, watching as the black car disappeared out of sight and knew he would never be able to find it again. The plates would be changed and the car would be off to god-knows-where by tomorrow morning. “Dammit!” He hissed.  
  
He turned back to find Eren sitting on the ground, staring hopelessly at the car.  
“Is it fixable?” Levi asked, only to get a ‘ _really, dude?_ ’ look from the boy. He sighed and brought up his phone to call for help, but discovered it was dead.  
“Please tell me you have a phone?” Levi walked up to stand next to Eren, who looked up at him, questioning. Levi waved his phone in front of him, a battery with only one red stripe blinking on the screen, signaling the phone needed to be connected to a power source and could no longer be used. Levi was almost taken back by how big Eren’s eyes could get. The younger boy opened his mouth, gaping, but no sound came out.  
“Seriously?”  
“I… I,” The boy stammered, subconsciously bringing his hands to his pockets in search of a phone.  
“Are you fucking serious?” Levi almost yelled, losing his calm.

“I was just going to drop my sister off at work, it’s a five minute drive, I didn’t think I’d need it.” Eren yelled back and shot up from the ground. They glared at each other. “I’m not the one taking civilians on a pointless chase with a dead phone.”  
  
Levi didn’t answer. He knew Eren was right. He had done everything wrong and he knew it and he knew he’d hear everything in detail from his boss once he got back to the station. Mistakes like this one was usually enough to get one fired. He knew he wouldn’t get fired, but reporting such a failure to Erwin would be a huge blow to his ego. But before he could do that, he would have to get himself and the kid back to the town safely.  
  
He looked away from Eren, down the road, hoping a car would appear and rescue them, but nothing. He ran his hand through his hair again and took a deep breath.  
“I guess we better start walking.”

 

* * *

 

 

They locked up the car and left it by the road. They headed down the direction they came, Eren was sure he had seen a gas-station or a diner or something by the road a while back. Levi hoped he was right. It had gotten pretty dark, they didn’t have much daylight left and there were no streetlights to light up the road in front of them. They spent the 30 minutes in tense silence, but that was all the silence Eren could take.  
“Since we’re likely to die out here, can you tell me why we were pursuing that car now?”  
“You really are a brat, you know.” Levi huffed. Eren shrugged.

“The guy driving is wanted for countless offences. Trafficking, drug smuggling, theft, you name it, he’s probably done it.” Levi explained. He thought he at least owed the kid some kind of explanation.  
“Couldn’t you just take down his license plate number or something?”  
“Car theft is one of his specialties. We’ll never see that car again.”  
“Sorry.” Eren looked at the ground. The older man shook his head.  
“It was my fault. We’ve been after the guy for a while, when I saw him I acted on impulse. My actions weren’t exactly by the book.” He admitted.

The last ray of sunlight left them and the road was now only lit up by the moonlight and the stars. With no streetlights to steal away the light from the stars they were clearer than Eren had ever seen them before. They were sparkling on the dark background. It looked like a picture or a painting and Eren allowed a simple ‘ _wow’_ to slip past his lips _._ It caused Levi to look up as well, and he hummed in agreement.The younger was only dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. It was getting colder and Levi gave him his grey jacket. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt under it and didn’t mind the cold as much. The jacket was a bit too small for Eren, but it was warm and he was very grateful. He noticed that it smelled like cologne, not too different from his own, only slightly more like leather.

They continued to talk as they walked on the empty road. Levi learned Eren was 21, studying graphic design at Sina College and shared an apartment with his adopted sister. Levi didn’t usually give out any personal information voluntarily, but Eren wasn’t against asking and the way he smiled at every little answer he got made it close to impossible for Levi to not answer truthfully. Levi couldn’t help but smile a little bit himself when Eren told him about his current art project. He looked so invested and determined and it was cute as hell.

  
After walking for close to three hours they reached the gas station Eren swore he had seen earlier. Eren almost felt disappointed when they discovered it was still open. He had enjoyed talking to Levi, and honestly wouldn’t have minded walking the rest of the way if it meant he’d get to spend more time with him. It was fun listening to him talk about his friends, especially his coworker named Hanji, who apparently liked to pull pranks on everyone at the office. Or his cat, named Titan, who was fat and lazy and hated people.

Levi got to borrow a phone and called Hanji. After he explained the situation, gave directions and they promised to be there as soon as possible he bought a bottle of water and a bag of chips. They sat down outside on a bench and shared it, admiring the stars in a comfortable silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji showed up after 20 minutes, dressed in pajamas.  
“You poor thing,” They exclaimed when Eren climbed into the car. “What did this old grump drag you into?”  
“An adventure.” Eren grinned, giving Levi a hard time trying to hold back his own smile.

The ride back to town was filled with Hanji making fun of Levi and pointing out how much trouble he would be in. He only huffed and muttered a few “fuck you”s in response. Eren almost fell asleep against the car window, the warmth of the car and Levi’s jacket making him feel comfortable and allowed him feel how tired he really was. Before he could fall asleep be discovered a forgotten notebook on the floor of the car and asked Hanji if he could borrow a pen. Levi dug one out from the glove compartment and handed it to him.

It was close to 2AM when they reached Eren’s apartment building. He handed Levi his jacket back and said goodnight quickly and got out of the car. Levi felt his stomach tie a knot in disappointment as he watched Eren enter the large building. Hanji drove him home and he reluctantly thanked them. He searched though the pockets of his jacket to find the keys to his apartment, and along with the keys he found a folded piece of paper. He opened it.  
  
_You owe me gas money (and dinner!)_  
1991-41x-xxxx  
-Eren :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll go through it and correct mistakes when I'm not sleep deprived.  
> ihaveschoolin1hourhahakillme


End file.
